See You On The Other Side
by Wootar16
Summary: Read and Enjoy


**So I wasn't even planning on posting this, ever, but Tori wanted to read it and she insisted I post this. So that's what I'm doing. ENJOY!**

Alex walked into the room where Nikita was standing, looking out a window.

"Hey." Alex said gently walking over to Nikita.

Nikita turned and smiled at the young girl. "Hey. How are you?"

Alex shrugged, unsure. "Okay I think." She said taking a deep breath. As she did a pain shot through her chest and her hand instantly went to her ribs.

"What's wrong?" Nikita asked her worried.

"I don't know. I think I cracked a rib. I'll be fine." Alex said, not wanting to worry Nikita anymore.

"You should get that checked out." Nikita pointed out.

"I'll be fine. It's probably nothing." Alex said brushing it off.

Nikita looked at her unconvinced but decided not to say anything.

"Nikita, are you okay?" Alex asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Nikita asked turning to face her.

"You had a rough day, I just want to make sure you're alright." Alex explained to her.

Nikita smiled softly at her. "Yeah, I think I will be. It's just, I did what I always did. I made a choice that effect everyone without asking you guys." Nikita said upset.

Alex shook her head. "No you didn't. We knew what we were getting into. We'd do anything to help you, you know that." Alex assured her.

Nikita was about to say something when she noticed Alex move her hand to her head. "Alex? What's wrong?" Nikita asked her panicked.

"I don't know, I don't feel so well." Alex said softly.

"Alex, go lay down. You've had a busy day too. Get some rest." Nikita told her in a mothering tone.

Alex nodded slightly, knowing better then to argue with Nikita. She was about to walk out of the room when she felt her legs give out from under her. She fell to the ground before she could catch herself.

"Alex!" Nikita called alarmed when she saw the young girl fall.

Nikita ran over and knelt over Alex. Alex started coughing and she brought her arm up to cover her mouth. Placing her arm back down Nikita instantly noticed the blood on her sleeve.

"Alex, you punctured a lung!" Nikita yelled, recognizing the signs.

"I'm going to go get Michael." Nikita said moving to get up.

Alex caught her arm and held her in the same position. "Nikita, please don't leave. I don't want to die alone." She pleaded with her mentor.

"Alex stop it you're not going to die." Nikita argued.

Alex shook her head. She could feel herself letting go, she knew she wasn't going to last long enough for Nikita to get help. "Make sure my mother knows I love her." Alex said softly.

Nikita felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "Alex stop it! You're going to tell her yourself when you see her again."

"Nikita please." Alex begged.

"I'll make sure she knows." She assured the young girl.

"Make sure you and Michael are happy. You both deserve to be happy Nikita." Alex said softly.

Nikita smiled at Alex. "We'll be happy." She told her. She knew she was lying. She didn't know how happy anyone would be without Alex in their lives.

Alex nodded her head. "Nikita, thank you. For everything you've done for me. You've saved me more times than I can count." Alex said softly. "I love you Nikita."

"You've saved me more." Nikita said truthfully. "I love you too." Nikita responded not knowing what else to say.

"Nikita?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah baby?" Nikita asked, her voice being chocked up by tears.

"Do you think I'll see him again?" Alex asked looking up at her mentor.

Nikita smiled sadly at her, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Yeah, yeah I think you will." She said as she brushed a piece of hair out of Alex's face.

Alex smiled lightly before she closed her eyes and her head lulled to the side.

"Alex?" Nikita called. "Alex!" She said again louder.

Sobs began to wrack her body and she held Alex's face in her hands. "Alex please!" Nikita begged.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nikita said, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

She stood up and ran down the stairs. Taking her engagement ring off her finger she placed it on the windowsill before continuing down the stairs.

Amanda was going to pay for what she had done, Nikita would make sure of that.

* * *

Alex brought her arm up to cover her eyes from the bright light that surrounded her. When the light faded she brought her arm down and let her eyes adjust. Looking around where she was standing, a look of confusion covered her face.

'What am I doing in Division?' She wondered as she noticed she was in the middle of operations.

She turned to walk out of the room when someone walked around the corner of the door, blocking her path. She looked up in shock as she saw an all too familiar face staring back at her.

"Sean!" She called happily throwing her arms around his neck. She instantly relaxed as she felt his strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Al." He whispered. "I'm sorry you're here so soon." He said softly. He never wanted this for her, he wanted her to be able to grow old, live a normal life and have a family.

"It's okay." Alex responded gently. She had never been afraid of death, it was never something that bothered her. Even when she was growing up as a child. "Sean I've missed you so much." She said, tears stinging at her eyes.

"I know Al. I've missed you too. But I never left you, you know that right?" He asked quietly.

"I know." Alex told him. She always felt him next to her. On a mission keeping her safe, or at home when she felt like she had just had enough. He was the one to pull her back.

"How does this work?" Alex asked unsure.

Sean pulled back and chuckled lightly. "I don't really know how to describe it. You'll get used to it eventually though." He said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and gently resting his hand on her face.

Alex leaned into his touch and smiled. She had missed these moments, when it was just the two of them. A thought suddenly hit her as she stepped forward, pushing Sean against the wall before she crashed her lips onto his.

Sean was surprised at first but quickly kissed her back, using his hand on her neck to pull her closer to him. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and knotted her fingers into his hair.

Pulling away breathlessly Alex smiled at him. "I love you Sean." The words were out of her mouth with such ease she wondered why it took her so long to say them out loud.

Sean beamed at her words. "I love you too Alex." He said pulling away from her slightly, his smile never fading.

"You want to get out of here?" Sean asked softly.

Alex smiled, that was all she ever really wanted. Was to get out with him by her side. "Sounds great." She said simply, and that's exactly what they did.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
